1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping tweezers.
2. Description of Related Art
When removing components from a printed circuit board (PCB), such as integrated circuit chips (IC chips), a usual method is to heat the IC chip that needs to be removed with a heat gun to melt the solder joints, then tweeze the IC chip with tweezers and remove the IC chip from the PCB. The IC chip is a thin flat piece, which sometimes cannot be firmly tweezed by the tweezers.
Thus, it is desirable to provide new clamping tweezers that can overcome the described limitations.